Blinded
by Kunoichi Smile
Summary: She was a stylist. He was a photographer. Then there was darkness... Based on the song by Kiss.


"Okay, hold that postion… and-"

"I need to get to work or I'll be late!" Sakura hurried through the crowd making sure that she won't hit anyone on the way. She didn't even realize that she was walking through a photo shoot.

FLASH

As the camera flashed, Sakura nearly jumped in shock. Knowing that she interupted something that might be important, she apologised

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking I apo-"

"It's nothing really. No need to apologise"

"Ummm, okay thanks bye" Sakura waved goodbye and took off.

" _Wow, she's pretty. Good thing I got a shot"_

After finishing the picture….

" She looks beautiful in pictures. I think she works at a salon. Might as well pay a visit."Sasuke said to himself while leaving a bottle of paper developer open on the top shelf.

At the salon...

"I'm not myself lately. Maybe I work too much…"

"Wait a minute, isn't that guy the one I just met this morning?"

"_Let's see, I'm not the one scheduled for him… to bad. Maybe I can switch shifts I can get to him."_

"Excuse me, Natsumi-chan do you think we change places?"

"What do you mean?" Natsumi looked confused.

"Maybe you can take my break and I shampoo his hair instead. What do you think?"

"Okay but don't tell the manager or else we might get into trouble"

"I won't so you just go ahead and I'll finish your work"

"_So the girl from this morning is the one I got? How lucky"_

"Hello sir, what would you like me to do?"

"Just shampoo it that's all"

After rubbing his scalp, Sakura didn't notice that she was already taking too long.

"_He's handsome!"_

She was so distracted that she accidentaly rubbed soap in his eye.

"AHHHH!"

"Oh sir I'm really sorry, here let me help you."

After hearing an angry customer, the manager always arrives to save the day. Unfortunately for Sakura, other staff members to help won't be such a nice thing.

"Oh Sakura! What did you do? You're not supposed to be here, Where's natsumi?" yelled the fuming manager.

"_She's so loud" _" Oh sir! You forgot you-" he left.

" My eye!" Sasuke cursed. "I guess I'll try to come back some other time."

KNOCK KNOCK

When Sasuke opened the door, He was surprised to see who the visitor was. It was Sakura.

"Sorry to disturb you but you forgot your scarf" Sakura said with the sweetest voice she can make.

"Oh thanks and by the way, What's your name?" Sasuke asked

"It's Sakura"

"Thanks, mine's Sasuke" Sasuke answered."I know this might take long but, can I have a couple of pictures right now?"

"Bu-but I'm still wearing my uniforn and I have to-"

"Don't worry, it's just the face I want to take."

"Okay then"

After a couple of shots in different poses, Sasuke finally stopped taking pictures.

"Thanks a lot Sakura, I hope I didn't bother you"

"Oh it's nothing really"

As Sakura walked out of the room, she accidentaly knocked over a glass of water to her coat. Sasuke offered his shirt.

"Can I take a picture of you wearing that? Just one"

"Sure"

As Sasuke pressed the button, he realised that he ran out of film. When he went to get film, Sakura stopped him.

"Can I go get the film?"

"Okay. It's in that door. Go in and it's on the top shelf"

Sakura headed for the room and tried to reach the box. Since Sakura was quite short she wasn't able to reach it. Instead she knocked over a bottle of paper developer that Sasuke left open. The liquid landed on her eyes. Screaming in pain, Sakura fell down and hit the floor.

"My Eyes!" Sakura screamed."I'll be blind by this!"

The next week, Sakura woke up in the hospital. They removed her eye patches so she could see the cake that the nurses prepared for her. Still worried about Sasuke, she tried giving him a call. But there's no one home

When Sakura came home she noticed something different. It's black. Her once green eyes are now replaced by black ones. Confused of the changes she tried to find Sasuke again.

Sakura searched everywhere for him. She tried going to the motocycle races to find him there because motorcycling was his hobby. But she didn't find him there. As she emerged from the steps from the course she saw him there. He was sitting down wearing black sunglasess and playing with a dog.

That's when it hit her.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you-"

**Flashback…**

_Sasuke was lying down on the operating table next to an unconcious Sakura. Preparing for surgery, the doctors put Sasuke to sleep to start the operation._

_The nurses took both Sasuke and Sakura out for a walk. Both of them had bandages wrapped around their eyes. As they reached the exit the nurses separetade them to a diferent direction._

**End of Flashback…**

A picture was laying next to Sasuke when the wind blew it away. Sasuke had hard time looking for the picture since he can no longer see. Seeing hin struggle, Sakura picked the picture up and handed it to Sasuke.

"Here" Sakura handed him the picture. Tears fell down from her eyes as she slowly found out what he really did.

" Sasuke. You didn't have to."

Sasuke ignored the statement and simply stood up and said goodbye. He called his dog and picked up his can and walked away leaving a very teary-eyed Sakura behind.

"You donated your eyes, for me…"


End file.
